


Explanations

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 707: Snape's Library - Hogwarts, A History.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 707: Snape's Library - Hogwarts, A History. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Explanation

~

They landed in Dumbledore’s office. “Ah,” said Dumbledore. “The elves anticipated us.” Laid out on a table was a full tea with sandwiches, petits fours, and biscuits. “Help yourselves.” 

While Lucius and Narcissa followed Dumbledore, Severus and Kingsley hung back. “We can’t tell him everything,” murmured Severus.

Kingsley nodded. “Agreed. I’ll follow your lead.” 

Exhaling, Severus walked over to the table, mind racing. 

Dumbledore had already helped himself to tea. “Sit, gentlemen.” He eyed Severus. “I’m anxious for your explanation about what you destroyed in my Fiendfyre.” 

“That?” Severus smiled. “Just a hexed copy of Hogwarts, A History.” 

Kingsley coughed.

~

“Hogwarts, A History?” Dumbledore set down his cup. “You’ll forgive me, but I find it difficult to believe an ordinary book would scream.” 

Severus smirked. “Well, it was _his_ copy, and it was hexed, as I said.” 

“Ah.” Dumbledore helped himself to a shortbread biscuit. “And why would he do that?” 

“The Dark Lord revels in perverting ordinary items,” chimed in Lucius. 

“We believe he intended to use it to track Lucius and Narcissa,” said Severus, pouring tea first for Kingsley, then himself. “It had to be destroyed, but it also had to seem accidental. Your Fiendfyre was merely…convenient.” 

~

“I see.” Dumbledore eyed Severus intently before turning towards Lucius. “Although even you appeared surprised when the purported Hogwarts, A History screamed while being destroyed, Lucius.”

Lucius, to his credit, didn’t flinch. “Well, I knew it was Dark, I’d no idea what to do about it, however. Hence why I gave it to Severus.”

Dumbledore’s lips thinned. “And why do that?”

“Because he’s an expert on Dark Arts.” Lucius cleared his throat. “Now, if that’s all, we should like to retire. Narcissa’s had an exhausting day, and she must keep up her strength, given her condition.” 

Dumbledore sighed. “Of course.”

~

After instructing an elf to take Lucius and Narcissa to visiting staff quarters, Dumbledore faced Severus and Kingsley. “Your claims about Hogwarts, A History aside, you’ve been rather secretive this evening, gentlemen. Why?” 

Before Severus could reply, Kingsley clasped his hand. “We’re exploring a new relationship, Albus. Surely you understand our desire for privacy?” 

Dumbledore visibly deflated. “I did wonder. Do you think it’s…wise given the times?”

“People who wait for the perfect time never act,” said Kingsley.

“True.” Dumbledore sighed. “Well, enjoy your evening, I’ve a long night ahead of me. Molly must be told about her brothers.” 

~

Severus’ hand tightened on Kingsley’s in mute warning. “And the Potters?”

Dumbledore blinked. “What about them?”

“We overheard the Dark Lord and Pettigrew discussing a prophecy, saying it could involve the Potters. Pettigrew’s their Secret Keeper. Which means—”

“… _he_ knows the Potters’ location.” Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed. “You both heard…details about this prophecy?” 

They nodded. 

“Your thoughts?” 

Kingsley hummed. “It seemed…vague.” 

“Most prophecies are until after they’re fulfilled,” said Dumbledore.

“So you’ll warn them?” Severus pressed. 

“Certainly.” Dumbledore smiled. “And should I say from whence the warning came?”

Severus snorted. “Tell them it came from Hogwarts, A History. Goodnight.” 

~

They returned to Kingsley’s flat over Dumbledore’s objections. 

Severus almost hexed the knowing smirk off Dumbledore’s face as they were leaving, but those thoughts fled the moment they emerged in Kingsley’s flat. 

Hauling Severus close, Kingsley walked him backwards down the hall, devouring his mouth as they went. 

Severus melted against him, kissing him back with hungry intensity. 

“Apparently rekindling the mood won’t be too difficult,” Kingsley murmured. 

Severus laughed. “Not after a kiss like that.” 

Kingsley hummed, pushing Severus onto the bed. “Glad I’m inspiring.” And, amazingly, he reached for what looked like a copy of Hogwarts, A History.

~

“Planning to read me a bedtime story?” Severus asked, eyebrow raised. 

Kingsley smiled. “No.” Opening the book, he reached inside the hollowed-out centre, pulling out…lube?

“Tell me that’s not Hogwarts, A History brand lubricant,” Severus quipped.

Kingsley didn’t answer. Instead, he waved his wand, leaving them both naked. Then, tossing it aside, he crawled atop Severus, whose breath caught in his throat. “I want to be inside you,” Kingsley said, his eyes holding Severus in thrall. “And I want to feel you inside me.”

Severus moaned. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yes,” Severus whispered. 

“Thank Rowena,” murmured Kingsley, swooping down. 

~


End file.
